


Armoured Figure

by strangefantasyanon



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, armour kink, celestials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangefantasyanon/pseuds/strangefantasyanon
Summary: An adventuring witch is delighted to have an azata along for an adventure, and even more so when that azata turns out willing to indulge her kinks...
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Armoured Figure

She was tall, with platinum blonde hair tied neatly behind a bronze tiara. Her face was pale and slender, bearing a pair of glowing blue eyes. She was wearing thick full plate, forged from shining celestial bronze glinting in the sunlight. The breastplate had a low collar, showing just the tantalising peek at a pair of perfectly round breasts. Their outline was shown in smooth, firm bronze, running down her body, showing and protecting her curves. Her forearms were clad in thick gauntlets, decorated with beautiful blue ribbons flowing from arches forged into the unyielding plate. Her upper arms were bare and smooth. Beneath her torso was a skirt of metallic plates, going to just the outer edge of her thigh, giving a slight peek at her long, firm legs before they vanished into knee-high greaves and boots. Her voice was deep yet musical as it said “Were you paying attention?”  
I blinked, the all eyes on me. I felt myself turn red. “Sorry, I was just… realising why they describe it as stunning.” The reaction from my party ranged from amusement to surprise, while the girl I was staring at, Etenia, seemed flattered. Realising I may had just flirted with her, I blurted out “Sorry, I’m normally not that… witty.” I mentally smacked myself. I got myself into life-and-death situations on a daily basis before, why couldn’t I handle my emotions the minute a pretty girl walked in?  
In due fairness, Etenia wasn’t any girl. While she looked human at first glance, she was a ghaele, a celestial from Elysium sent to Golarion by Desna to aid us in slaying a devil. Of course she was going to be beautiful. I tried to focus on the matter at hand, but Etenia raised an eyebrow in a just so flirty way, saying “I’ll be the judge of that”, and before I could process what else was going on my mind was busy trying to guess what it would be like if she took off only her panties, or maybe she wasn’t wearing anything beneath all that armour, and was waiting for someone to kneel down and put a tongue to that…  
Devil, right. Had to focus on that

The barbed devil screamed in anger as my flurry of magic missiles sent him screaming back to Hell. I made a quick count of the devils that were still standing, and was alarmed to find one missing. She made herself known, as the handmaiden devil leapt out from behind me. Before I could react, I was trapped in a tentacled cage. “Comfy in there?” She taunted, as her tentacles constricted, crushing the air out of me in a whimpered cry. I looked to our party’s paladin, Cade, for help, but he was busy restraining Serena, our rouge which had been dominated by the devil.  
“Back to hell with you, fiend!” Cried Etenia as she charged. Her beautiful face was marred only by- no, accentuated by a faint splatter of blood. It was twisted into carefully controlled wrath. She rushed at the devil with a greatsword, wreathed in holy fire that elicited a shriek of pain from the devil as it struck home. The devil pulled me away, calling writhing tentacles from the earth in an effort to restrain Etenia’s wrath, but she was not denied. The tentacle’s attacks bounced off of Etenia’s curvy plates, before she slipped out of their grasp and struck again at the devil.  
I was stuck, struggling to breathe, about to pass out, but I couldn’t help but smile. Watching Etenia fight the devil, and save my life while doing it! I had front row seats to something that left my panties soaking. As I felt the last of my strength fade, I thanked the gods for granting me such a beautiful last sight.  
Then Etenia triumphed. The devil spasmed, suddenly dropping me on the ground. I felt dazed. I’d already realised I was kinky, but it was a bit of a surprise to realise how horny I was because I was just once small step to unconscious. Even hotter, I saw Etenia run through the devil, straight through the chest, and watched her stand triumphantly as the devil faded away. She turned to me, and her face was beautiful even in alarm. She rushed over to me. As I felt myself slip away, fantasy and reality sliding together as I lay dying, she seemed to go for a final kiss, a beautiful message that she-  
Oh, a healing spell. Still, reality wasn’t so bad. She was kneeling over me, concerned, still marked by the recent battle with blood and scratches. “Are you all right, Jana?” she asked in a soft tone. I would’ve gave a more coherent answer had I not just finished falling in love, and falling hard. As it was I just mumbled “Yeah… in a bit”. I lay there, dizzy from the physical and mental strain of the last day as the party picked up the pieces.

I got a rather rude reminder that azatas could shapeshift in the tavern afterwards, when she shifted her breathtaking armour for an elegant dress before dancing with some of the patrons. The dress was nice, I suppose, but I found nothing more beautiful than solid armour plates. So, I sat and rested, coming to terms with the fact that soon Etenia would be called back to Elysium, and odds are I’d never see her again, at least not in this lifetime.  
“Something eating you?” It was Etenia. My heart soared, but I forced it back down again with a reminder that she was probably just being friendly. I quickly said “No, no, nothing”, not looking at her. Then, she quietly sat down beside me and whispered “I’d like to.”  
I turned back to her, stunned. She gave me a seductive wink. She stood, turning her back to me and giving me a great view of her round, bubbly ass. She had changed her dress again, carving a deep gap into its back so I could see more of that silky smooth skin. Looking over her shoulder, she said “I’m going to get a room now. You’re free to join me.”

I all but ran up the stairs to join her. I followed her in, and a second later she had me gently pinned up against a wall, her tongue exploring my mouth. As I paused for breath, I whispered to her “Your armour… can you put it back on? Please” Etenia blinked a little, and raised an eyebrow. I quietly said “Y-you don’t have to, but… It’s a kink.” Etenia grinned, showing perfect rows of teeth. The armour returned, but even better. The neckline was cut lower, the skirt was cut higher, all the parts were clearly there, just shrunk a little to show more of her. I leapt back into the kiss, my pussy soaking wet.  
Piece by piece, she stripped me of my clothes. Soon, I was naked before the armoured beauty. I stared deep into her glowing eyes, completely enslaved to my lust. Looking me up and down, she asked “Don’t suppose you have any illusion or transfiguration magic yourself? You’re beautiful, but I would love if you could add a little weight here” she gently asked, cupping one of my small, perky breasts. I smiled, channelling my occult powers, and spun an image of big, E cup breasts and thick thighs into reality. “Ooh, that’s nice!” she cooed, groping the illusion. They may not have been real, but to her fingers and my senses they were, so what did it matter?  
She delicately picked me up, and with impressive gentleness for the manoeuvre, tossed me on the bed. My new breasts jiggled as I bounced. Being so helpless in front of such care, the last of my rationality slept. “Oh, please, take me” I moaned, playing with my illusory breasts. Etenia slowly walked to the foot of the bed, and crept up. I impatiently fingered my vagina to ease the aching lust. Etenia took my wet hand and guided it away, before finally kneeling between my legs and licking my vagina.  
I moaned in pleasure as she worked, running my fingers through her hair. It became stained with my emissions. She stopped licking and crawled further up my body to kiss my breasts, fingering me all the while. My hand searched and found her breastplate, feeling the cold, hard metal, hinting at the breasts underneath them. As I felt an orgasm approach, she crawled yet further, resuming our make out. My hand slipped from her breast and into her skirt. Regardless of what she was wearing before, currently there were most certainly no panties beneath the armour. I searched out her clit, and gently stroked it with my fingers. I broke of the kiss, gasping for air, and moaned “I’m cumming!”  
As I rode the waves of pleasure, she slowed her work, then stopped, then crawled up until her vagina (not a hair in sight) hovered over my face. She gently lowered herself onto me, encasing me in the metal plates of her skirt with that lovely pussy. I got licking, delighted to discover that azata juices tasted like honey (or perhaps they could modify the taste?). My hands reached up around, finding the cool plate around her hips. She gently but dominantly ground on my face, guiding my tongue as deep into her as it would go, and smearing her juice all over my face. My illusory breasts and delicate fingers seemed to have done their work well; it wasn’t long before her grinding became erratic, and she started moaning in orgasm.

It took a minute of us cuddling (her eschewing the armour for some simple, and revealing, sleepwear) for me to catch my breath. With a gentle kiss on the cheek, she said “I’ve got to say, it was pretty hot, you being naked while I was armoured. I could’ve had you any way I wanted… but I wouldn’t force myself on anyone.” I smiled, and kissed her lips gently. “I like being helpless before you, especially because you wouldn’t force it. At least, not normally.” She looked suddenly embarrassed, and said “Honestly? While I was scared for your life, I couldn’t help but notice how… hot you were, when the handmaiden nearly killed you.”  
I softly whispered “That’s okay.” The remark gave me an idea. “Um, if you’re keen for another round…” Her eyes lit up “...I want someone to fuck me...when I’m asleep. Or even better, half-asleep” She looked at me, a little confused, but also intrigued. And, I think, a little aroused. I continued “Nothing you’re not comfortable with, of course. But if you want, I can cast a sleep spell on myself, and when I’m struggling to keep my eyes open, you can use me however you want.” A grin slowly spread across Etenia’s face, and she rolled on top of me. “Kinky. I like it.” I quietly whispered “and if I fall unconscious...you don’t have to stop.”  
“Oh… my own unconscious witch to play with. I like it. Well, what are you waiting for?” Etenia whispered eagerly. “Just savouring the moment” I whispered back, sitting up and kissing her deeply. After a moment, I broke the kiss, and took a deep breath. Weaving my power of dreams, I called upon the power of the bridge between reality and fantasy and invited it into my body.

The room started to spin, and my body felt heavy. Too heavy. I slumped forward. Etenia caught me. She was naked. When did she strip? She whispered in my ear “Mmmm… you’re sexy when you’re half asleep.” I managed to giggle. “Yup. Nice and…” I yawned wide. I moved to kiss her, but reality seemed to slip away, leaving my sloppily licking her cheek. She laughed, and guided my face to hers. It was all I could do to open my mouth and let her tongue in to explore. I went limp in her smooth, strong arms. It was an effort to even keep my eyes open. An incredibly hot effort.  
She gently lowered me back onto the bed, and I almost fell asleep right there. For a moment, in fact, I think I did, as reality seemed to blink, and Etenia’s tongue was gently teasing one of my nipples. She gently guided one of my hands, slightly curled in their resting state, to her moist snatch. I fumbled around a little but it took fighting through somnolent clouds over my mind to so my as move my fingers, actually getting them inside was a challenge currently beyond me. Seeing this, Etenia gently pushed them in, letting my fingers twitch inside her wet vagina. She looked me in my half-closed eyes. “You like that, don’t you, my sleepy slut?” I could only mumble a brief affirmative sound, anything else would require breaking my breathing out of my soft, repetitive pattern, slightly shaky with lust.  
Etenia worked herself off of my hand, and crawled down to lick at my folds. It felt good. That’s all I could perceive, as reality was spinning and fading away. As a dark fog clouded over my senses, I fought to feel the beautiful pleasure of Etenia kissing the snatch of my, her sleepy lover. It was nice. It became my entire world, everything else slipping away. I felt an orgasm approaching  
Closer…  
Closer…  
I’m about to…

I was coated in sticky, dried feminine juices, and slightly sore all round. I blinked. Daylight was streaming through the window. With an exhausted groan, I forced myself up. My illusion had worn off, my breasts back at their real size. I looked around. I was alone in the room, save for my familiar napping in a corner, and a note.

_Jana_  
I must return to Elysium, as my crusade takes me elsewhere. I doubt we will meet again, but know that I had a lovely night with you, and I hope that when you die, your soul will ascend to Elysium so that we might meet once more, in some way. In the meantime, I hope you have a wonderful life full of new experiences. I will endeavour to have such a life too, but of all my experiences, my time with you will remain especially precious  
\- Etenia

I sighed, sadly. I knew this had to happen, but that did little to ease the loss. I looked down at myself, stark naked save for the remnants of what happened last night. I gave a bittersweet smile. She was right; I had my whole life ahead of me, it would be best to just cherish the memory, and go to make some new ones. Then, I noticed there was a postscript, along with more parchment

_P.S. For your pleasure, I wrote down what I did after you fell asleep. Enjoy imagining it; I’ll certainly enjoy remembering it._

She certainly was a good writer. I got to reading, a finger working in my snatch...


End file.
